


Metathesiophobia

by Amanda_Marcus



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Marcus/pseuds/Amanda_Marcus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Metathesiophobia-<br/>Definition: The fear of the future<br/>The one thing that Calum Hood knows is that the future is dangerous.  He can’t predict what will happen, and that is what scares him the most.  He can control his music playlist.  He can control his fingers as they play chords on his bass.  He can even control his family and friends to an extent.  The future though, holds so much uncertainty, and to him, that is dangerous.  He truly fears the future.<br/>The only thing Ronan Grey knows is that the future is exciting and full of possibility.  She is outgoing, taking the bull by the horns and flying into action knowing that the present is already too late because very soon it will become the future.  Control isn’t her style, she lives for the thrill of danger and being unaware.  She is ready to find new ways to embrace the future, and one of those ways is to preach them.  As a philosophy major with a minor in phsycology who graduated early, Ronan is going on her first mission, taking this once in a lifetime chance to live in Australia for a year and teach a class her views.<br/>What happens when she meets one of her students, so afraid of the future that he pretends to live in the past?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first story, so I hope you like it. A quick disclaimer, I do not own the band 5 Seconds of Summer nor do I have any private relationship with them. All of the events in this story are completely fiction, made for the enjoyment of not only readers, but for the enjoyment of the author (aka me). I have also written this story in an alternate universe, so there will be little to no reference to the band. Thank you! Byeeeeeee!

Metathesiophobia-  
Definition: The fear of the future

The one thing that Calum Hood knows is that the future is dangerous. He can’t predict what will happen, and that is what scares him the most. He can control his music playlist. He can control his fingers as they play chords on his bass. He can even control his family and friends to an extent. The future though, holds so much uncertainty, and to him, that is dangerous. He truly fears the future.

The only thing Ronan Grey knows is that the future is exciting and full of possibility. She is outgoing, taking the bull by the horns and flying into action knowing that the present is already too late because very soon it will become the future. Control isn’t her style, she lives for the thrill of danger and being unaware. She is ready to find new ways to embrace the future, and one of those ways is to preach them. As a philosophy major with a minor in phsycology who graduated early, Ronan is going on her first mission, taking this once in a lifetime chance to live in Australia for a year and teach a class her views.

What happens when she meets one of her students, so afraid of the future that he pretends to live in the past? The thing is, will he even listen to the new professor who is younger than he himself? Ronan was never one to back down from a challenge, so when Calum shows up with his three friends, she goes for the chance to not only change his perspective, but meet some new people and take some risks. She wants to try out some new things, help Calum.

What happens when friends can be more dangerous than the future, and heartbreak is inevitable? Well, Ronan, Calum, and their friends will certainly find out as they all fight with Metathesiophobia in some of the most unlikely ways. Maybe even Ronan can be afraid of what is to come.

Explore it all with Calum and Ronan and see if you can battle your own fears with them. Experience exactly what both of them are feeling. Fight things as they come, or escape them without knowing what it’s like to defeat them?


	2. Chapter One:  Her

“You can’t be afraid of life, people. If you can truthfully say that you aren’t afraid of the future, of the unknown events to come, the kudos to you. I am thrilled that you can say that, because I support your theory one hundred percent. In fact that is my theory, my moto, my philosophy! If you can go out there and grab the bull by the horns, then you are ahead in life. If you can realize that the future is now, and that this is not the present anymore, than there is so much you can do with your life.  
“But, on the other hand, if you can ask yourself, ‘Am I afraid of life,’ then you will have no clue what just hit you. Seeing the future is impossible, but the fact we can’t see it or predict it is our greatest gift. There are so many things that you can do with the future, which is now. You can change it as many times as you would like, and do whatever you would like with it! Whether you live your life to the fullest, or hide away, you can change that in a split second. Whether you do good or bad things, you can change that too.  
“But fearing the future is something that you can’t do, yet so many make the mistake of thinking that that is fine. So my advice is, go out there and live like this is the future, because it is. I live as if the present is the past and the future is now. You should too, and make sure that nothing gets in your way. Always find a way to do something that makes the future great, that makes you unique, that gives you a thrill. Don’t just wait,” I finished, my voice softening as the silence in the room became apparent.   
Glancing around the auditorium, my confidence deflated. Emotionless faces glared back at me, nothing to give away a hint of feeling. Professors from local universities, my own professors, my friends, my peers, all looking at me with blank faces. The feeling of failure never crossed my mind though, because this was just a small ripple in my future, whether their real emotions were as blank as their faces or not, I had so much left in me that this wouldn’t even dent. So, why worry?  
I turned my head at the slight noise, quiet, barely audible. As I listened to it though, the sound amplified. The sound of applause soon filled the room, expressions of awe visible from students and professors who were unfamiliar with my work. My professors and friends, although highly amazed based on the glint in their eyes, held sly expressions as if they expected nothing less from me.  
“Thank you Ms. Grey. That was amazing, as always,” Dr. Allistar announced coming onto the stage and quieting the audience. The professor looked over the crowd, smiling at his students and colleagues before turning to me with a spark of excitement in his eye. “Ms. Ronan Grey, for outstanding work and achievement in not only your philosophical work, but studies as a phycologist and motivational speaker, this university is proud to inform you that at the age of nineteen, you are going to be graduating with high honors from this place of education. I would also like to inform you that we would be honored to sponsor you for an internship as a professor of personal philosophy in Australia for a year immediately following your ceremony of completion.”  
You know that whole speech that I just gave, this is exactly what I was talking about. I changed my future within a split second… well, in this situation, over most likely a year and a half. Most people in the audience are already cheering, and here I am gaping at the man as if he were an alien.  
“Ronan, stop standing there child! We need an answer,” Dr. Allistar whispered over the crowd, covering the microphone. He was right, I needed to answer the man. We had conversations to have and plans to make.  
“Sir, I would absolutely be daft if I said no. So of course I will,” I shouted, hugging Dr. Allistar in a very unprofessional way. Dr. Allistar was chuckling at me, I could feel his shoulders shake under my tight embrace. I knew I must have looked quite childish, but I was a child. Being anything other than that would make my future too safe, too predictable. It ruined every word I had just said if I wasn’t going to act like a child.  
“Good, now we can begin with planning this for you. Admittedly, I have already planned the entire thing out for you, seeing as it is a risk and you are the Ronan Grey,” Dr. Allistar spoke into the microphone, rolling his eyes and gaining some chuckles from the audience. “You are all dismissed.” That was all the crowd needed, splitting into groups and dispersing out through the back doors. I made no move to leave, seeing as I knew Dr. Allistar would wish to talk to me right away.  
“So, should we speak in your office, Dr. Allistar?”  
“Yes, as soon as you stop calling me Dr. Allistar and start calling me Weston. I am practically not even your superior anymore, Ronan. I want you to be able to be casual with me, as if we are colleagues. Can you do that,” Dr. Allistar asked. Wait, I said that wrong. Weston asked.   
“Sure Weston,” I responded, the name feeling odd on my tongue. He smiled and waved me ahead of him. I swiftly trotted down the stairs and into the corridor, which still buzzed with noise. I wove through people speaking in clusters, attempting to speak to me or congratulate me, or to insult me on how I made no sense, which several students made a point of informing me in the rudest ways possible. I turned right, almost smacking into the large dark oak door with the name plate that I had become so familiar with.  
“Excuse me,” Weston requested, lightly pushing my shoulder so that he could reach the lock on the knob with his swipe card. It clicked in response, allowing both of us access before it was promptly closed. The room was as it always was. The bright yellow walls bringing warmth to the air conditioned room.   
I quickly sauntered over to the large bay window that overlooked the courtyard and nearby lake. I always loved his office, still remember the first time I met Weston. I had found the office long before, hiding from some students who viewed me as a threat to their reign of terror. I loved to sit on the window seat and write papers, or random bits of my beliefs onto the fancy stationary that always settled on the desk. He had found me, crying over a letter written to my late brother, telling him about how he should have lived in the future. Weston had calmed me down enough so that he could read the work I had done, allowing me to see if my words actually meant something to anyone alive. He had been thrilled with it, and gave me unlimited access to the office any time I’d like to use it.  
“Ronan?”  
“Sorry,” I muttered, turning away from the windows to face Weston. He shrugged and motioned to his cushioned chair, which I refused and took the window seat, curling up. I brushed my palms against my signature black skinny jeans, my thoughts trying to clear so that I could focus on what was happening. “So, what is the plan?”  
“You leave in five days.”


End file.
